Before Time Repeats
by Remo Con
Summary: Five one shots set within the universe of O Future Tell of Secrets
1. Default Chapter

**_All right, the purpose of these short little one-shots is for you, my wonderful readers, to decide if you want me to do a prequel to O Future Tell of Secrets. I have so many ideas, but not enough time to write them all around now, so I'm giving you about 5 different things to vote on. You have to read my notes at the bottom and read what the prequels would be about. THIS IS IMPORTANT! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! _**

**_PART I_**

There is so much death. Everywhere I turn it looms over like a permanent dark cloud. For the muggles, their part in this, perhaps the one thing I could say they do just as well as us wizards is death. In fact, they might even do it better with their guns and their knives and their bombs and their drugs. Lucius looks up to them in that respect. He has taken me to see all of these things, whether as they were happening or using a spell to witness things that has already taken place.

Lucius expects me to help death to the best of my abilities, even if I don't want to follow the dark lord. Although he has already taken measures to see I do that, even if it is against my will.

But I've already found a way to get around that. I can't, however, find a way to stop adding to death.

Now I'm thinking, instead of adding so many more lives I could just add one, just one. Who would miss me? I am the reputed son of a death eater.

Well, Uncle Severus would miss me and he would not forgive me. As long as I can remember he has told me that suicide is the coward's way out. But if he could just understand

_He does,_ a little voice inside me protests. _He understands more than you ever could._ Sadly, I begin to agree with the little voice.

The little voice does not stop me from thinking, however, that besides Uncle Sev, who would care? Then someone taps my shoulder and I turn around. A redhead smiles at me and then she says," Come on. I've been waiting for ages." And it hits me; Ginny would miss me, Draco Malfoy, if I died. So I guess I'll stay.

**_All right, this basically takes place a month after Draco is forced to receive the dark mark and Ginny watches over him for the night. Draco's basically thinking of all the people he'll have to kill to maintain his cover and bring about Voldemort's defeat, and he starts to remember small parts in his life when Lucius took him to watch as muggles killed themselves and each other. Then he thinks that maybe it would be easier if he kills himself. But he was supposed to go on a date with Ginny that day and she came looking for him, thus driving out the will to die from him. Hope you understand it, please review and tell me if you think maybe I should do a whole prequel to O Future Tell of Secrets about Ginny and Draco, since in the following two, they will still have a minor role. _**


	2. part 2

**__**

PART II

"We should tell her," he told his wife. They were sitting on their couch in the living room. His wife looked out the window, not appearing to take in a word he said. They'd played this game for quite a while now, nearly 18 years. He would say they should tell Hermione the truth and she would ignore him. But today was different.

"Once she graduates," she said, still looking out the window. He looked at his wife, startled.

"Do you mean it?" he asked seriously. All these years of lying had gotten to him. He hadn't been raised that way…and he loved his daughter so much he couldn't bare keeping something so important from her.

"I do," his wife replied. But then in a tone he could hardly hear, "If we're still alive then."

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly fearful.

"I just have this feeling that we won't be here to much longer."

"Then we should write Hermione a letter," he said. "And put it somewhere for her to find. We can get rid of it if we make it past her graduation."

"All right," his wife agreed. So he got up and returned with a pen and some paper.

_Our dearest daughter,_ they began.

Three hours later they finished and hid the letter. That night Voldemort came and killed them both, ironically leaving a not atop the man's chest. An hour later Hermione Granger learned her parents were dead.

**__**

All right, the explanation for this one is basically Hermione's adopted father wants to tell her the truth about her family and has been wanting to do so for years but his wife and stopped him. She doesn't want Hermione to find out, but finally in the fic she (remember, she's a seer!) has been having bad feelings and small glimpses of the future and knows that if they don't tell her soon, she won't get told so she agrees to tell Hermione, but then she tells her husband of her bad feelings and they agree to write Hermione a letter that explains everything in case they don't make it to her graduation when they plan to tell her. However, it is the day that Voldemort comes to kill them, so they never get a chance to tell Hermione. The letter will come up in O Future Tell of Secrets, so it might be useful to keep this one in mind! Please review and say if you want me to write a prequel about Hermione's childhood and get more into her parents, who I only touched briefly upon in O Future Tell of Secrets!


	3. part 3

**__**

PART III

"I've finished, finally." A ridiculous grin grew on Selina Snape's face. In her hands she held the first time turner, or close to one anyway, in about thirty years. Soon she would be able to save the world, stop her parents from dying.

But not just hers. In her mind's eye she saw Cherie playing chess with everyone who was willing, just to remember the times she and her father had spent playing the game.

Then she saw Artemis talking so passionately about quidditch, the games in which she had faced off against her dad. Selina could still see the faraway, longing look in Artemis's eyes. She could still feel the emotions radiating off her.

Selina saw Vickie just staring into a mirror, trying to see her long since dead parents in her reflection, to have at least a little piece of them.

And of course Ryan came next. Selina saw the young boy of nine, already far too mature for his age, keep tears locked up inside and put on a cheerful mask after his father's sudden death. She saw him grow up to the 17-year-old he was now who remained the last bit of visible happiness in the Order, but she still saw looks of pain, both mental and physical, flash across his face when believed no one could see.

Then there was herself. Selina still cried herself to sleep after seven years. And her brother, now a lifeless shell, she would be able to help him. With the object in her hand, she was going to change all of this. Gently she put it down on the desk and stood up. She just had to go say good-bye and it would be hello new hope. Finally.

**__**

All right, this takes place the day before Selina went back in time, basically the day Hermione's parents were killed, just thirty years in the future (give or take a year I think). She's just finished the time turner and is recalling how much everyone left in the Order has and is suffering. If I were to do this for a prequel, it would basically start after Voldemort preformed the ritual because that's when this time would differ from the present in O Future Tell of Secrets as long as Selina succeeded in changing the events of the past. Personally, I'm hoping most of you will vote on this one because I believe it would be the most fun to write, because it isn't even close to the main universe. It would be interesting to write about the remaining Order's relationships with their parents, particularly with their fathers. However, unlike all the other ones, I couldn't start this prequel until O Future Tell of Secrets was done, because it explains a lot of what happens in that story. But review and don't forget to vote on your favorite!


	4. part 4

**__**

PART IV

"Well, well, well," Dumbledore said. "What's this?" he took off the note from Fawkes's leg.

_Dumbledore,_

I do hope you realize that your efforts are in vain. I will win, and soon, soon my plans will be set in motion. I thought it only fair to advise you to look out for two very special muggles' deaths.

Lord Voldemort

"Two very special muggles' deaths," Dumbledore repeated. "Since when are any muggle's special to Voldemort?" Fawkes looked at his master in an almost exasperated way.

"Oh," the headmaster said, suddenly understanding. He stroked Fawkes appreciatively. "Dear Fawkes, how am I to warn them, the contract is still in place. Hermione hasn't graduated so I can have no contact with them. But I must warn them." So he set about, trying valiantly to find a way to get around the contract that had been put into place 18 years ago. It stated that until Hermione's graduation from Hogwarts, the Grangers would live as muggles and no one from the wizarding world could have any contact with them.

And finally Dumbledore found a way, but it was too late. The Grangers were all ready dead.

**__**

All right, this one takes place the same day as the previous two, and I belive except for the contract it is very straight forward. If you want me to right the prequel about this, it would be about Dumbledore and the contract, and how he had to keep watch not only on Harry, but on Hermione and how it was far more difficult than keeping watch on Harry. Also there'd be an appearance from Pro. Trewlany who would make a prediction to a certain Hogwarts professor about his later love life… Please review and vote for your favorite!


	5. part 5

**__**

PART V

I am so afraid. I am all the time. No, not about Voldemort whom I've finally started to call by his name. He does not frighten me because I know he will be defeated one day, hopefully by my best friend, Harry Potter.

Which brings me to what I'm so terrified of.

I look into the mirror and see red hair and freckles. I look inside and I see guilt, jealously, and all around turmoil. Why does harry put up with me? I get upset at him all the time, and I'm no big help to him, after all, I'm not terribly smart.

That make me think of Hermione. What does she see in me to consider me a friend when I'm so awful to her? I can't help but feel like a burden, so useless and unneeded. In the corner of my mind I worry that people are talking about me behind my back while another corner worries that no one cares enough to do so, which is ridiculous.

Have you guessed my fear yet?

I think back on my life and wince, the bad things far more clear than good. I look in the present and want to hide in shame because of my cowardly, insecure attitude along with my abysmal dealings with school.

I wonder if anyone can guess how I feel? Do I hide my emotions under a mask carefully enough, or am I so transparent that everyone can see how easily I am hurt, how much I worry over stupid things?

I might as well say it. What I'm most afraid of is being rejected, ending up all alone when everyone realizes," Why are we bothering to put up with Ron? We don't need him." And they abandon me. Yes, I Ron Weasly am far too insecure for my own good- but I'm not telling anyone else that.

**__**

All right, this take place just after Sirius's death when Ron is feeling guilty about how he's acted over the years and is thinking about his own faults, which are magnified in his own mind by far. He's basically thinking that one day he'll wake up and Harry and Hermione will dump him because he realizes he's acted terrible sometimes since their first year. If you want me to write a prequel to go along with this, it would basically follow Ron from the beginning of sixth year and follow him up until right after he finds out Severus is Hermione's guardian. Please review and out of these five you MUST vote on your favorite!


End file.
